Turning a New Leaf
by MysteryGirly130
Summary: Misty Sanderson has lived most of her life under her brothers rule comiting crimes for an unkown sponser until one day some heros try to stop them and everything changes. (i dont own YJ/DC characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Heroes

I follow my brother down the streets of Happy Harbor towards tonight's target, a warehouse that has the next item he needs to please The Buyer. We approach the building and John nods to me, I know what to do. I reach out with my power and feel the minds inside the warehouse. 'four, four, why are there four? John said there would be two guards only.' I shrug it off and continue with my mental attack. 'No no, not attack, I'm not attacking, I don't hurt people, not like..' I stop my line of thoughts and continue my mental actions. I soothe them, smothering their alertness and expanding their tiredness, 'carefully, thats it, its been a long day, nothing ever happens, it's Happy Harbor, it'll be fine, rest, nothing will happen, just rest it'll be fine just rest.' I sense all but one of the minds slip into a slumber and the last one is really drowsy. 'No need to tell John, it'll be fine, I'll go check it out.' I nod to John to signify that it's all clear and we simply walk in. John goes towards whatever item in the dull warehouse we need. I walk the other direction to the two extra minds. I walk into a large room and look around. There's piles of boxes everywhere and on top of some near a window into the main chamber are two people in silly costumes laying down. I realise with a start that their the young heroes from tv, Robin and Zatanna wasn't it? Zatanna is trying to wake Robin up.

"That won't work, he's contented, sound asleep, wont wake up for an hour at least," I say my voice echoing through the room and Zatanna looks up at me and says some gibberish before flying over to me and pushes me against the wall.

"What did you do to him!" Zatanna shouts.

"Shuuuush, John might hear you,' I shudder, if John finds out he's be angry, I'm not supposed to run off, "I just gave him some well earned sleep.' Zatanna says something in gibberish wich sounded like.

'Laever reh eurt mrof' or something of the sort, total gibberish.

She gasps and slaps me.

"Release him from you demonic spell demon spawn" she hisses.

"No, he's just sleeping, it's just sleeping," I say tears coming out of my eyes and trying to use my powers to soften her.

"Don't use your Devilish tricks on me demon spawn!" she shouts and I flinch away and start crying harder. She begins to loosen her grip right before John charges in.

"LET MY SISTER GO!" he roars at Zatanna and she lets go in shock. I slip away and go hide behind some boxes. I hear crashing and yells for the next couple minutes until all goes silent. I peek around the box and see Zatanna bleeding on the floor with John standing over her. I reach out to Zatanna and soothe her, put her to sleep to slow her heartbeat so she doesn't lose as much blood. I then give Robin a little more energy, and he begins to awaken. I climb from behind the box and John runs over to me and hugs me.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?' john asks and I shake my head. He lets go them grabs my arm tightly "I've told you not to run off like that!" he yells and hits me "we need to go but we are talking about that later! Please understand that I'm doing what's best for you sister" tears fall down my face and I nod, he's only doing what's best for me. I grab his hand and we leave the room.

Three Weeks later

I put the guards to sleep with my power and follow john as he goes into the warehouse and he walks over to a certain box and opens the lin. A bright green glow indicates that it is in fact the Kryptonite. John waves over two men he hired for today's raid and they pick up them bin and carry it to the door. John and I are about to leave when heroes burst through the windows all around, how did I not sense them? The form a circle around us.

"Gosh dangit you useless piece of trash! Why didn't you sense them?!" John demands.

"I don't k- know," I say then spot Zatanna, "maybe the magician learned how to block my powers?" I stutter out trying to show that it isn't my fault.

"Stop stating the obvious you idiot!" John replies and charges at the heroes. I look around and spot someone I think I can knock out without hurting to badly and charge them. I sprint towards the person I decided to target, the archer Artemis and dodge an arrow and am within a distance were hand to hand is needed instead of long range combat and strike Artemis in the stomach. She retaliates and punches me in the face. I stagger back from the blow allowing her to kick my in the forehead knocking me out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Heroes Forgiveness

I wake up in a plain jail cell with a inhibitor collar clenched around my neck to prevent me from using my powers. I look around the room and see, nothing except the bed I'm laying on, a toilet and a sink. I sit up and pull at the collar lightly. I always figured we would be caught someday but John is my only family left so I do what he says. I sit on the bed for several minutes wondering what's going to happen now, 'I'll probably go to prison for several years and when I get out everyone will hate and distrust me. I won't be able to get an apartment or a job and my brother will pull me back into crime, you know, like on tv.' I ponder for several minutes how I might get out of this when Batman walks into the cell.

"Hey there kid, can you come with me?" Batman asks stiffly and I shrug, I've got nothing better to do. Batman turns away and walks out of the cell leaving the door open and I follow him and don't bother trying to escape, this is Batman we're talking about. He leads me to an interrogation room a few short paces away from the cell I was in. He gestures for me to sit down and I do. Batman watches me for a moment and leaves closing the door behind him. I sit there for the next minute or so wondering whats going on when Black Canary walks in.

Black Canary POV

I look at the shaking child in front of me and wonder how she could ever be related to a demon.

"Don't be scared kid, I won't hurt you, so anyway, what's your name?" I ask her hoping to comfort her and she calms down a bit and stops shaking.

"My brother said not to tell anyone my name," she says brother as though he was someone to fear.

"Okay then, what should we call you then?" I ask, I mean calling her 'Kid' is a little odd.

"My Brother said if I needed to give any name it should be… well… Dark, he's Flame," she says almost at a whisper.

"Do you like the name?" I ask her.

"Well, not really, it sounds so villainous, I hate hurting people…" Dark says, "but I listen to my brother." that is worrisome, she sounds, scared of him but also like she loves him, I'm sure Batman is making a lot of this conversation.

"You should be called by a name you like, or at least your real name," I say. Then something changes in her expression.

"You must want something from me! That's why you're being so nice! I'm not thick, no one is that nice, especially not to their enemy. I don't know what you want but I won't do anything for you," she says starting at a shout and ending in a whisper. I reel back at the accusation in shock.

'Why does she think that no one's ever this nice, and why does she immediately think when I am being nice to her that I want something, true I _was_ sent in here to gather information but still. What kind of life is she having'

"Listen, Dark, I'm not manipulating you, I just want to ask you one or two questions," I say evenly.

"Aha! You probably want to know why we were after the kryptonite. Well I don't know who the Buyer is, only Flame knows," she says then claps her hand over her mouth, "I wasn't supposed to say there is a buyer, or that Flame knows, please don't tell anyone," she says shaking in fear. What kind of monster is her brother!

"I'm sorry but this conversation is being observed by several people and I can't tell them what to do, why are you so scared?" I ask and she stiffens defensively.

"He only does what's best for me," she says so quietly I don't know if she even realises she said it. "No reason," she says at a regular talking level. I need time to process this information.

"Okay, how about you go with Batman back to your room," I say and Batman comes in and Dark follows him to her cell.

Third Person

Later in conference about what to do

"They are the descendants of Demons, most likely Azalar! They must be kept in one of my prisons or killed, they are a threat to everyone and everything!" Doctor Fate yells.

"NO! Their children! They should be tried for their crimes as minors here on earth, I don't want children in your prisons for powerful demons!" Superman yells back. They continue arguing like that for a minute before Batman stands up and they go quiet.

"Based on what I've seen and heard they are likely quite dangerous but as Superman has said their kids, but I believe that if it came to a trial the boy would blame everything on the girl and she would take the blame, he would likely get off scot free and she would be in a juvenile detention facility for years. To boot we only have evidence of them stealing Kryptonite, a substance that no one is allowed to own anyway so the robbery may not even count if a good lawyer is on their side. As well, the girl seems like a good person, and should be offered a second chance so I come to the inescapable conclusion that we should keep the boy in our custody until we have evidence enough to put him away for a while and we should let the girl have a chance to be forgiven and join the team," Batman says wisely. Most of the heroes nod in agreement but Doctor Fate looks like he thinks Batman is being foolish.

"I personally agree with Batman, all in favor?" Black Canary asks and everyone but Doctor Fate raises their hands in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Please Stop Hating Me

Misty's POV

Black Canary comes into my cell and sits beside me on the bed. I watch her warily.

"So, we have decided that you're a good person, and well, we want you to join a team of teens a smidge older than you, only if everyone's okay with it though, so would you like to join?" Black Canary asks me.

"What about Flame?" I ask.

"Well, hes going to be kept in prison, I know you think he loves you but he hurts you, you don't have to listen to him," Black Canary says and I burst into tears. "N- no one's ever been so nice to me before, w- why are you being so kind?" I ask through my tears.

"Because people aren't normally as mean as your brother and it's about time someone really cared about you, now what do you say about joining the team?" she asks. 'That's so so nice, I could be around people who are really nice, but, is it true, it's to good to be, but well, the alternative is staying in prison so…'

"Sure," I reply and she guides me out of the cell and into the hall. She leads me to a type thingy and tells me to stand inside.

"Okay, i'm just going to code you in, are you sure you can't tell me your name?" Black Canary asks.

"Misty, my name is Misty," I tell her and she codes in some stuff and the tube goes all glowy and I'm transported to a cave. I stand there confused and look around. It's a large ish cavern with an area of glass floor and passages leading to all sorts of places.

"Black Canary 13," the computer announces and Black Canary walks in. I shift behind her.

"Wait, don't they like, not want me on their team?" I say realising they really wouldn't want me, a villain on their team.

"It will be fine, if they vote against you being on their team then you can work with one of the Leaguers," Black Canary promises. I nod my agreement. Canary pulls something out of her pocket and presses a button.

"Team, please report to the mission room," Canary says into the box and the intercom system repeats each word after it's said. The young Heroes file in and don't see me behind Canary.

"Why'd you call us in Canary?" Robin asks.

"You're going to be getting a new member today, meet Misty," Canary says and gestures to me behind her.

"Hello," I say quietly from behind Canary then Robin, Zatanna and Artemis seem upset.

"You forgave _her_ ," Artemis yells.

"I have to agree with Artemis! She is the descendant of _demons!_ " Zatanna shouts.

"Please calm down, she has had a rocky start but she is a good person," Canary says, "many of you could have been in exactly her position, Artemis, where would you be today if your sister had convinced you to help her and that it was the right thing to do."

"Well, I think, we should give her a chance, I mean, if you guys didn't rescue me when you did I could be a strong enemy of the league," Superboy adds, at least someone is on my side.

"I suppose you should take a vote, all in favor of letting Misty join the team?" Canary asks and Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Rocket all raise their hands. Zatanna, Robin and Artemis look disgruntled and walk out of the room, just before they get out of earshot I hear Robin complain.

" _Her?_ Why not let Klarion the Witch Boy join to!" Robin exclaims angrily. Canary walks into the Zeta tube and heads off. I walk up nervously to the remaining heroes.

"Um hi, sorry to cause problems in your team," I say nervously, will they be angry? How would they react to their anger?

"Girl, you don't need to be sorry, it's not your fault they have no cool," Rocket says. (sorry if I portray Rocket wrong, she joined near the end of the season then joined the league in season 2)

"Yeah there's nothing to forgive, you can calm down, you look hungry, how about we go eat," Miss M. adds.

Three Days Later

'Well, at least they aren't glaring at me anymore, ignoring me is a small improvement' I think as I eat some cereal in the kitchen.

"Sooo, Zatanna, how are you feeling today?" I ask trying to start a conversation. She proceeds to ignore me.

"I had nothing to do with what my brother did to you, I did what I could to help," I mutter disgruntled.

"What do you mean help! You just walked away!" Robin yells.

"Oh, so you heard that, umm well, I woke you back up, and I calmed her, put her to sleep to slow her heartbeat," I say nervously and something changes in Robins expression.

"I didn't know that," he says but then his expression hardens again, "then again you're probably lying to gain my trust."

"I'm not," I say and look back down at my cereal and continue eating.

Third Person, The Witch Realm

John appears in the realm, with his coal black hair, and his flaming wings fully manifested he truly looks the part of a descendant of demons. Soon after Klarion and Wotan.

"Hello my friends," John says pleased they agreed to come.

"Whatever Jurrial, I'm more interested in your sister Moriaketh," Klarion says annoyed.

"I'm in agreement with Klarion, Jurrial, Moriaketh has a far stronger potential than you do, and now you've gone and lost her," Wotan says disgruntled.

"I can get Moriaketh back, and even convince her she wants to, she's my sister, she loves me," John says panicked.

"You better! She would be such a better tool than Wotan! She might actually be able to keep up a spell!" Klarion complains

"That was **not** our fault," Wotan defends.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, how about we meet up next week to see how you're doing on getting Moriaketh," Klarion says bored and disappears Wotan follows and John is alone in the small realm.

"What am I going to do, she surely is strongly hidden and protected, I'll have to ask Lex for help, maybe she'll be let help fight the good fight and Lex's guards could be on alert to find her."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A First Mission

"Team, report to mission room," I hear Batman's voice say over the intercom.

"Hope its not another **villain** teammate," Robin snipes as we walk to the mission room. We enter the mission room to find Batman standing beside a holo screen.

"Team, you will be doing a recon mission, recon **only** on the island of Santa Prisca, the league has come to suspect that the factory there is producing more cobra venom, your new teammate Misty will be coming along and you will treat her as an equal part of the team," Batman says staring down Robin when saying the last part.

"Okay okay, fine," Robin replies.

"Team, go suit up and meet in the hanger in ten minutes, Misty, your suit is in this bag," Batman finishes gesturing to a bag at his feet. Batman then leaves though the Zeta tubes.

A little while later, on Santa Prisca

I drop down onto the island with Superboy, someone who wasn't there before, Kid Flash, Artemis and Robin.

"Dark and Kid Flash circle left and approach the factory from the left, Artemis, Superboy and I will approach from the right," Robin orders and we obey. Kid Flash walks annoyed beside me.

"Okay, so I get that you're hated by Robin, Artemis, and Zatanna but what did you do?" Kid Flash asks confused.

"Well I uh, you see, I was with my brother on one of his raids, and he was after some stuff but I wondered off because there were extra minds in the building and I found Robin knocked out and Zatanna barely awake and panicking, she attacked me and discovered that I'm part demon, she was threatening me when my brother came in and beat up Zatanna bad, right before we left Robin would have woken up and saw us leaving. Me and Artemis fought when you guys attacked me and my brother, besides, I kinda am a villain, I don't deserve to be liked," I say truthfully.

"Don't say you don't deserve to be liked you seem fine, wh-" Kid Flash says but I cut him off.

"Shh, there's six guards coming, there to energetic for me to put to sleep, we should dissapear into the forest," I advise then run into the tree line and soundlessly climb up a tree. I watch as Kid Flash scrambles to follow and runs into the tree line.

"Misty?" He hisses concerned.

"Up here," I call down and turn back to the path as the guards pass. We wait a minute and continue onward and reach the factory without incident. We enter the factory and hide behind some boxes.

"I'll go look around, you wait here, if something goes wrong cover me," Kid Flash says and runs off before I can reply. I climb up a large pile of boxes trying not to be obvious and lay on top of them. And pull out my dart gun to cover Kid Flash. Suddenly a weight falls on top of me and I feel myself get stabbed in the leg. I turn over and attempt to turn so I'm on top but I fail. Desperately I reach for my dart gun and feel my fingers close weakly around it. I aim the gun and shoot them at point blank range. Panting I pull the Knife out of my leg and bind it.

' _Ouch, that's not good'_ I think and inadvertently transfer it over the mind link.

' _What?'_ Miss M. asks.

' _Nothing'_ I reply, no reason to worry people about my problems. I quickly bind my leg tight.

' _I think they know we're here, a bit, I was attacked'_ I inform them.

' _In other words you blew it!'_ Robin replies.

' _It is merely her first mission, everyone does badly on their first'_ Aqualad replies.

' _No he's right I blew it, the thing is, I don't even know where the person came from, I climbed some boxes to cover Kid Flash and one second I was alone and the next there was someone on top of me'_ I explain. The link is silent for a minute as everyone absorbs the information.

' _HELP! BY THE BAY DOORS'_ Robin shouts through the mind link and I vault over the boxes and shoot down the guards with me dart gun clearing a path to the vault doors.

' _Coming'_ I reply and attempt to use my power. 'Hopeless, doomed, a protegee of **the** Batman,' I shiver channeling emotions like that, but it seems to do its job, a few of the guards around Robin and I start shooting them. I take down half before KF comes and knocks out the rest.

"You go tell the others and get them going, did you get the info?" I ask KF.

"Yeah, I finished downloading the info before I came, will you be taking Robin to the bio ship?" KF asks.

"Yeah," I reply and KF runs off. I pick up Robin and begin carrying him towards the Bioship.

"Put me down villain," Robin says weakly and I try soothing away his anger but it's too strong.

"Okay whatever, I'll put you down once you're at the Bioship," I say as I look down at his injuries. There were a lot, but I suspect that the brute I saw unconscious by his feet.

"You're losing blood, you need to calm down," I order.

"Not taking orders from a Villain," Robin grumbles and passes out. I arrive a moment later at the Bioship and see KF run in just ahead and he starts setting up the medical table. I quickly begin blooming a splint around one of Robins arms and KF starts putting salve on a gash on his leg and binding it. Then I look at my wound on my leg and see it's soaked through the bandages. I wince and turn back to Robin and begin stitches on his cheek. My stitches begin to get a little sloppy as I get dizzy from blood loss and I hand over stitches to Artemis and go sit down. I bandage my leg and clean the wound before bandaging it

"I didn't realize you were injured," Kid Flash says.

"I'm fine, lived through worse," I say flatly, Kid Flash wisely drops the topic.

"I thought you hate violence but on the battlefield you were almost at home," Kid Flash comments.

"I know, it kind of sickens me to realise how at home I was once I stopped thinking and let my instincts take over, I shouldn't have instincts like that," I say sourly.

"Don't worry, you're using your skills and instincts for good, and no matter what Arty thinks that makes you a good person in my books," Kid Flash says and I smile at him before sitting back in my chair exhausted.

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, its really deep and something I'll really have to think about, it means so much and its changed my thoughts on a lot of stuff thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Dream

"You blew your cover and nearly got yourselves killed but you obtained the information despite the fact that Bane discovered your presence, Good Job," Batman says beginning in a reprimand and ending well, congratulating. "Misty, please stay behind, everyone else hit the showers and head home," Batman says and the others head out in sets to shower.

"Umm why do you want to talk Batman?" I ask as I walk up to the imposing kinda scary hero.

"I'll keep it brief but afterword I expect you to go to the medical bay and talk to our doctor, you fought well, surprisingly so for someone who hates violence so much," Batman says suspiciously and then I remember my ruthlessness and I want to puke.

"It's actually really bugging me what I did but, I saw a teammate in danger and well, I let loose, my instincts took over," I say truthfully, Batman narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"I'm going to trust you, then, but if you do anything," Batman says suspiciously. I nod and Batman gestures for me to go. I head to the med bay to get patched up.

Two Weeks later

"Yeah right, Batman totally could beat any villain," Robin says in disagreement with Artemis.

"Gotta agree with Robin, when I was sorta almost a villain I didn't want to risk fighting him, he was scary, I didn't think twice about listening to him," I add.

"What about Dr. Zoom?" KF asks trying to be contrary.

"Batman would whip up some device to nullify his speed powers," Robin argues.

"Well, what about, umm Galactic from the comic books!" KF says as though he's won.

"Galactic isn't even real, and anyway, Batman would penetrate to his power core and use some sort of contraption on him," Robin says.

"Fine you guys win," Artemis says disgruntled and me and Robin high five. Robin and I have grown closer recently because of how awesome I am. Sadly Artemis and Zatanna still hate me. KF and Artemis head off to do whatever they do when people leave the cave. I go to my room and pull out my laptop to do my online school. I work on it an hour before I fall asleep.

" _Sister!" A voice calls through the darkness and John appears, but with wings, "Traitor! COme back home to the Happy Harbor base right now and I won't punish you!"_

" _NO! I have a new life now, I don't want you back in my life, you made me scared and I won't be like that anymore," I shout back._

" _But dear sister, you have not come into your inheritance you, only Zatanna could possibly see you for what you truly are! When you come into your inheritance you'll hurt your new friends, then, afterward, no matter what you do, the truth will always be shown by mirrors, they'll all hate you, its better to leave now, before you hurt them, for their own goods," John says._

" _N- no," I say scared he might be telling the truth._

" _You turn 12 soon dear sister, and they will never accept you after what happens next," John says._

" _I won't leave.'_

" _Oh I see now, you're afraid of Batman coming after you! I'll keep you safe from them!" John promises._

" _NO! That's not it at all, the only one who ever hurt me was you," I say._

" _We can do this the easy or hard way dear sister," John says._

" _Hard, every time," I say coldly._

" _Then let me give you a sample of what is to come," John says his voice full of malic and joy. Suddenly my body fills with pain of a thousand fires._

" _Imagine this, but with strong powers, you'd be sending out uncontrollable waves of destruction in a sphere around you, for at least the size of a room, everyone around you would die, if you come with me I can help you control it," John promises._

" _NEVER! I'll, j- j-j just leave the cave the night before my birthday," I say._

I wake up shaking and sweating and see Robin, Megan, KF and Superboy.

"Sorry to wake you up, just a nightmare," I say and they file out but Megan looks back worried, I think she picked up on my words. I shrug it off and lay down as they leave.

'What am I going to do? I have to leave the cave the night before my birthday, where should I go, what will I say I'm doing? They would never accept me if they saw what I am, but how would I hide it, I've seen how John looks in the mirrors, like a monster, like his demon self Jurrial, I don't want them to see me as Moriaketh, they'll try not to let that be all they see me as, but they will, maybe I shouldn't come back after that, that way I'll never have to deal with their rejection'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Pain

Two Months Later

'That's it, tonight I leave, tomorrow is my birthday, it's been nice being here, but now it's over I go to the hangar and grab my motorcycle and head out, the plan is to go off away from the population, in an empty area maybe an old warehouse. I open the GPS and see a note on my dash.

'I know about everything, I want to help you, try going through the zeta tubes to these coordinates' The note says followed by some coordinates. I go to the Zeta Tubes and find the coordinates closest to the coordinates. I go through the tube and go to the coordinates. There is a large stretch of grass. I suddenly feel the process begin, at first a little bit then stronger and, stronger. I look up after a little while to see the telltale signs that the bioship approaching.

"No, no, I came here so I couldn't hurt them!" I yell as the bioship lands, "GO AWAY!"

"Misty?" Superboy asks.

"I can't control this! Just stay out of the way," I say.

"Whats going on?" Robin asks.

"It's what I always knew would happen, she's becoming the monster she was born to be! Shes coming of age, she gets the bulk of her powers now, and can't control them, she'll also be getting tons of violent tendencies," Zatanna says.

"I can't trust anything you say about her," KF says.

"She's right! Go away!" I yell, "I didn't want you to see me like this, but this is who I was always meant to be, go, I don't belong to be among you."

"She's right," Zatanna says.

"No, your not some monster, please, let me help you," Robin begs, I feel a surge of anger stronger than anything I've ever felt before.

"YES I AM!" I screech as I stand up, as I say that the sphere of destruction extends and catches Robin at the edge of the field. KF catches him out of the air and Artemis stares at me accusingly.

"I- I didn't mean to," I say quietly and I can practically feel their accusations, "I r- really didn't mean to," I whisper and wish I could disappear when I suddenly do. I'm in a dark realm, the pain, and power surge through me but stops bursting out. I try wishing to see what's going on. A magical screen appears in front of me showing the team.

"Where did she go?" KF asks.

"To her personal demon realm," Zatanna says. Robin wakes up and sits up quickly.

"What happened, where's Misty?" Robin asks.

"She attacked you and fled to her own personal demon realm," Zatanna hisses.

"I don't, think she would hurt me on purpose," Robin says as though he's unsure.

I look away and want the screen to disappear. It does so and I look around the realm and see the endless night, and I think wondering what the best course to take is. I realise I can't bear to go back, I can't take the blame Robin will direct at me, I couldn't bear for him to hate me again, but I can't stop, the adrenaline, it's what I live for so I'll pick a city, near Gotham where some of the crime from its streets would leak too. I wish to know what city to go to and a portal opens, displaying the modern city of today, Cordial City. I step through and begin my new life, I am Moriaketh the dark protector of this city.

Three Months Later

I grab the Joker by the neck.

"What are you doing in my city," I growl starting this piece of scum in the eyes giving him my signature glare.

"Hello hello, I was sent by your brother dearest, he said you've been ignoring his calls," Joker says and I tighten my grip.

"And what did Jurrial have to say," I hiss.

"He wants you to stop ignoring him," Joker says.

"What lie did Jurrial promise you to get you here," I demand.

"Just a little power," Joker says.

"Guess what, he lied," I inform the Joker and knock him out. I through the Joker over my shoulders and enter my realm and take another portal over to the Cave. I then walk over to the computer and drop the Joker before I halo call the bat cave.

"Who the heck are you?!" Batman demands.

"No one, some of your scum came into my city," I say and lift the Joker's head.

"I asked you a question," Batman says coldly.

"I'm not talking to you until you come pick up your crazy," I inform him and end the call. A moment later Batman strides through the Zeta tubes. He walks up and cuffs Joker before straightening to talk to me.

"You're the vigilante who kills," Batman says.

"Only the worst, the mass murderers, serial killers, I know all your 'if you kill a killer a number of killers in the world remain the same' rhetoric but really, if I kill like twenty killers then the amount goes down by nineteen," I say. Batman glares harder at me and I smirk at him. Suddenly something changes in his expression.

"Misty?" Batman asks.

"Well, sorta, you see I changed a bit when I came of age, I go by my demon name now, Moriaketh," I say with a smile.

"What happened to you, you're so dark now," Batman says.

"Says the 'Dark Knight'," I reply and Batman is not amused.

"You're acting childish," Batman says as though to insult me.

"I'm 12," I remind him.

"Well you need to be put in check, you can't go around killing people!" Batman exclaims.

"Why?"

"People have died at your hands."

"THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE DO!" I shout, "and it's better than the people to die are the villains, the killers, instead of the people I care about," I growl.

"I'm going to have to arrest you," Batman growls. Sensing a threat my claws extend.

"I can barely contain my killing to other killers Batman, don't make me kill you too," I say my voice cracking with a pang of guilt halfway through.

"What do you mean?" Batman snarls.

"You know how I was a natural at fighting before, well now it's stronger, sometimes in a fight, I can't control myself," I say trying to sound nonchalant and failing.

"What's happened in the last three months," Batman asks his voice softening.

"NOTHING!' I yell and make a portal on the ceiling and a fly through it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Robin

I fly through the streets of my city looking for something to do, spiraling in the air, this is peace, this is joy, no battle, no death, no thought, just me and the air. I land on a roof top and sit down, I was supposed to become a true hero when I joined the heroes, I had turned a new leaf, but I can't anymore, the feelings natural for a demon like me, I can't control my impulses. I hear a thump on my roof and fly up and turn ready for a fight. I look and realise it's Robin.

"Robin?" I ask.

"I didn't believe Batman until now, what's happened to you Misty?" Robin asks looking horrified.

"MIsty died when she turned twelve, all is left is this shadow, I'm nothing more than a shadow, a of ghost at I was," I say bitterly and realise it's true.

"No, you don't have to be like this, you can be who you were," Robin says.

"No, I would just put all of you in danger, I can't control myself, when I'm in battle, I **kill** Robin, it's better if I'm not around people I care about," I say, "I'm being weak, I need to stop doing that, you're making me feel guilt for everything I've done." I fly away and make a portal to the demon realm and then making a portal to my base. I collapsed onto my bed and close my eyes.

'You didn't do anything wrong, the killers deserve it, you don't **want** to be around people, you relish in the fear of others' I tell myself and almost believe it.

"My my, wasn't that touching," My brother says and I look up to see a window into his demon realm.

"Go away brother," I say

"Oh come on Moriaketh, I want to talk to you!" Jurrial says.

"Nothing to say," I growl.

"Oh come on sister, just be a villain for a little bit, it's not _that_ far from what you're doing," Jurrial says and I feel the demon inside me agreeing, wanting that, villainy, NO.

"NO," I shout at Jurrial and his window pops closed. I feel the inner demon clawing and then everything goes dark.

THE DEMON INSIDE POV

I laugh with joy, free at last! I call up a doorway to my realm and go in before ordering a window to wherever Jurrial is.

"Hello Brother dearest," I say smirking.

"Moriaketh?" Jurrial asks.

"The one and only! Now fully alive for the first time ever!" I proclaim and he smirks back.

"Let's cause some mayhem," Jurrial replies.

(Song Pretty Little Psycho)

Robin's POV

I stand there in shock at what Batman just said.

"I knew she would be trouble! Why couldn't we have attacked her before!" Zatanna says angrily.

"NO! This can't be true, something must have happened! She warned us, she said she could barely control it, we weakened her by making her guilty about everything she's done," I say dimly.

"That is what I suspect, she was saying stuff about barely being able to control herself, we should have given more stock to those words, but what's done is done, I'm sending you guys in to fight her, Doctor fate will be fighting her brother but please note she is displaying more power than he is so look out for that," Batman says. Next thing I know we're in the bioship headed for Cordial city. A moment later I catch sight of Misty, no, Moriaketh dancing through the sky sending blasts of destruction at any building that she feels like. She looks so different, her outfit is the same color as before but is much edgier. Her hair is a few shades darker and her eyes are glowing red. To boot she now has horns and a tail.

"Oh hi!' she yells at us and waves before sending a surge of energy at us but the bioship swerves and it misses us.

"Let me on top of the Bioship," I ask Megan and she shrugs before letting me up, "Stop this Misty!" I yell and she tries to send a blast at me but it dissipates before it hits me. She tries again and the same thing happens.

"He would never forgive us Misty, Just stop resisting, no one would ever hate you or blame you!" Moriaketh yells to no one in particular, "A small technicality," she replies to no one after a moment. She rolls her eyes and closes her eyes.

"NOW!" I yell and Megan flies out of the Bioship with Zatanna and Zatanna chants a spell creating mystic chains that bind Misty. SHe opens her eyes and laughs.

"Aww, look at the little gibberish backwards talking magic," Moriaketh mocks and breaks the bonds. Then sends a blast of power right at my head.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8: Can't Do This Alone

Misty's POV

My head clears and I see Robin falling off the Bioship and a city in ruins around me. I quickly swoop and grab Robin and drop him on top of the Bioship. I look around and see everyone watching me like a dangerous creature.

"I- I did this," I realise out loud and tears start rolling down my cheeks, "I couldn't contain the demon inside," I cry and I start slipping downwards, "I'm a monster, I should be killed," I scream and drop out of the air falling unconscious.

I wake up in a bright white cell with an inhibitor collar around my neck.

"Why didn't you kill me, while I'm alive the world is in danger from me," I demanded angrily. Batman walks into the cell.

"So you're awake," he says coldly.

"Stay away from me, I'll just hurt you, I should have just stayed hidden away, never should have left the demon realm after I turned twelve," I say disparagingly.

"What happened out there," Batman asks.

"I couldn't control myself, you should have killed me, she's powerful, I can't control her, you're in danger as long as we're alive," I tell him.

"We aren't killing you," Batman says calmly.

"WHY NOT! I DESTROYED AN ENTIRE CITY LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! I deserve to die," I begin at a shout and end at a whisper.

"This is something you can work through, death isn't the only answer," Batman's says.

"Death is the only answer!" I shout as tears stream down my face.

"No," Batman says and I tuck my legs up to my chest.

"I hurt Robin," I whisper.

"He's going to live, your power beam injured him badly but he's recovering," Batman informs me.

"I think I should be alone, I don't want to talk to anyone," I say and Batman and he walk out.

Two Weeks Later.

"You need to eat," Batman says. I ignore him. "Misty," Batman says sternly. I'm not changing my mind, I need to die before I hurt more people. Batman walks out. A few minutes later Robin walks in.

"Misty, I heard you aren't eating," Robin says worriedly.

"The World would be better if I died," I mutter. Robin walks up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Look at me," Robin says and I look up into his deep blue eyes, "You don't deserve to die, no one deserves death."

"Yes I do," I say looking into his eyes, I hurt him.

"No you don't, Misty, I care about you, it would hurt me if you died," Robin says.

"But what if I kill more people, what if something like what happened to Cordial City happens again-" I cut myself off and start screaming, my collar starts smoking then shorts out and I'm enveloped in a dream.

 _"I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL ME AGAIN!" I scream at the demon._

 _"You can't stop me you're weak! I make you everything you are," Dark hisses._

 _"You are the worst side, the darkness, the evil, you only destroy, but it's harder to create than to destroy," I reply._

 _"And how is that creating been going, you've become like me, give in and you'll never feel guilt, pain, only power will be left," Dark says attempting to persuade you._

 _"At everyone else's expense, happiness with the destruction of everyone else isn't worth it," I growl._

 _"Oh sister, imagine it, just us dancing through all the world destroying and killing carelessly through the whole world," Dark says and I see a vision of us dancing through the sky humming and sending blasts of power at anyone who even exists wrong, like a god, with life and death in my hands, and those who I love safe, protected while the world burns by my power around them. There is a beauty to it, the death and burning. NO!_

 _"NO! Robin wouldn't want me to become some sort of destroying angel!" I yell and feel the power surge through my limbs. I grab chains out of nowhere and chain down Dark._

I wake up and collapse to the ground. I glance around and see a tiny ring of destruction. I realize that I'm free of Dark, then something changes, all the negativity was her, trying to depress me. I spot Robin outside my ring of destruction and smirk at him.

"Excuse me," I say and laugh, "Robin, all the negativity, all of the darkness is gone, I can finally truly turn a new leaf," I say tears of relief flowing down my cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Free at Last

Three Weeks Later

I dance through the kitchen humming along to the radio, 'How to be a Heartbreaker'. I grab the M&M's and add them to the cookie dough and mix them. I put the cookies on the pan and put the cookies in the oven and set the timer to 15 minutes.

"UHHHGGG! HOW DO I WRITE RESOLVED HAPPINESS?!" A female voice yells but I ignore it for some reason. I read a book until the cookies are done and then put them on a plate and take them to the living room and set them down and turn on Sherlock.

"Oifn Qw;roubgw;rigbaerlga I CAN'T WRITE HAPPINESS!" Young female voice screams and everything goes dark.

Author's POV

"A new twist! I need to use my happily ever after and ruin it with a new villain, I just can't write calmness, but should I do I time skip, oh, this is hard," I think aloud looking down on my world, a world of either happiness or despair at my command. "Not sad, no no, but not calm, happy battle, but who is the enemy?!" I mutter. "Oh, I should time-skip to season two! Yes, hmm, what role will she play? I want to keep her out of the way of major plot lines of the show, I don't want to give her any more sadness, but how, unless, of course! She was retired but goes undercover in the light and the Reach to keep steady with season events while giving her her own storyline, hmm, I will need to work on this!" I say sounding insane.

"But I should end this story, write a sequel, from a different perspective, a twist, The Tale of a New Battle, written as though she herself writes it! Perfect, stellar!"

Misty's POV

I suddenly wonder what happened, I was panicked, wasn't I? Oh well. I take another bite of my cookie and know nothing can go wrong, it's not like I'm fighting anymore.

 **NEW STORY SOON btw the author POV was literally me typing my thoughts on it. It's symbolic on the idea that the only true villains are the ones who create the stories, AKA me.**


	10. Thanks and sorry

Thank you to everyone reading this, I apologize profusely for not writing the next thing, see ya soon, Mystery


	11. Thank you!

I'd like to thank everyone who has left comments, I know its been a LONG time since I have been on here and I wont really be updating because I started working on a REAL novel in the mean time i'd like to recomend some books by friends of mine to read and when I finish the novel i'm working on I'll publish a link to that too.


End file.
